A pneumatic driving machine—which guides air compressed by an air compressor through use of an air hose and uses the thus-guided air as a power source—is most frequently utilized as a system for driving a common, related-art fastener driving machine, because the driving machine is compact and lightweight. However, the pneumatic driving machine suffers a problem of workability being impaired by the hose which supplies compressed air to the driving machine from the air compressor and which always accompanying the driving machine. Further, a heavy air compressor must be carried in conjunction with the pneumatic driving machine, and hence great inconvenience is encountered in moving and installing the air compressor.
It is disclosed by, for example JP-A-8-205573, that an electric driving machine has been proposed in place of the pneumatic driving machine. A battery pack (a battery) is taken as an energy source and which converts rotational energy of a flywheel rotationally driven by an electric motor into rectilinear kinetic energy used for driving a fastener. This electric driving machine rotates the flywheel by means of the electric motor, and transmits the rotational energy to a fastener driving mechanism section by means of a transmission mechanism, such as a clutch, thereby driving a fastener. Such a related-art electric driving machine has a structure of sequentially distributing, to a projecting driving section of the driving machine main body, joined fasteners such as nails filled in a magazine to be attached to the driving machine main body and driving the fastener distributed to the driving section into a workpiece by means of a driver blade.
When the driver blade performs a driving operation (no-load driving operation) while a fastener is not distributed to the driving section, it may be the case where an operator himself/herself does not notice occurrence of no-load driving operation when the head of a fastener to be driven is particularly small as in the case of a nail or other hardware. Therefore, there arises a problem of deterioration of the accuracy of machining or occurrence of erroneous machining operation. No-load driving exerted on the driving section by the driver blade results in the driving machine itself absorbing the energy used for driving a fastener, which raises a problem of the life of a constituent member, such as a damper, interposed between the housing section of the driving machine main body and the driver blade driving section being shortened.
It is disclosed by, for example JP-A-5-57635, that the related-art electric driving machine has been known to be provided with means for detecting the amount of remaining fasteners by use of a remaining fastener sensor when the amount of fasteners remaining in a magazine has become decreased, to thus stop a fastener driving operation.